Hun In Love
by ayiyu
Summary: Hanya seorang dingin -Oh Sehun- yang jatuh cinta pada murid baru disekolahnya. Bad summary. This is HunKai Fanfiction with GS!Kai. R&R please!


Cast: Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (GS)

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae (GS)

Kim Minseok (GS)

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Dll.

Pair: HunKai and other

Rate: T

#

#

#

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**THIS IS [HUN IN LUV]**

**MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO**

#

#

#

#

#

Jam menunjukan pukul 09.47 KST dan itu menunjukan bahwa semua murid yang berada di sekolah ternama di Seoul atau biasanya di sebut dengan 'SEOUL of MUSIC HIGH SCHOOL' seharusnya sedang berada di dalam kelas dan tentunya sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar, tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini banyak sekali siswa yang berkeliaran di luar kelas dan tidak sedikit pula yang sedang mengobrol maupun makan di kantin dan juga ada beberapa siswa yang sedang tiduran. Contohnya saja Oh Sehun, namja tampan dengan tatapan mata elangnya yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi yeoja manapun, lalu juga dengan dua sahabat rusuhnya, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Sekarang Sehun beserta Chanyeol dan juga teman perempuannya Baekhyun sedang berada di sudut perpustakaan dan duduk-duduk di lantai, hanya sekedar bersantai-santai karena beberapa guru sedang mengadaan rapat untuk merundingkan acara Dies Natalis sekolahannya itu, dan guru lainya sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai hal entah apalah itu.

"Hoam.. Aku capek sekali. Baek bisakah kau memijat punggung ku? Aihh.. Rasanya sangat pegal sekali" eluh Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang sedang damainya membaca sebuah komik yang ia pinjam dari Sehun.

"Hey! Park Dobi tidak kah kau melihat sekarang aku sedang membaca komik? Ck! Aku meminjamnya kepada Sehun saja butuh beberapa minggu! Dasar idiot!" ucap Baekhyun sebal karena acara membaca komiknya diganggu oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau ini dasar yeoja gila, bisa-bisanya berteriak di perpustakaan. Hey! Kau ini akan menjadi calon istri, dan kau pasti juga akan disuruh memijati punggung suamimu saat dia pulang kerja Baek" ujar Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Yak! Dobi, kau ini ribut sekali eoh? Suruh saja Chennie mu itu. Ck, dasar! Bahkan Daehyunnie ku saja tak semanja dirimu!" bentak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Hey! Byun Baek! Jika Chennie ku ada disini aku akan memintanya, ah ani! Bahkan jika aku tidak memintanya pasti dia sudah melakukannya sedari tadi, tidak seperti kau yang ribut dulu. Aku heran mengapa Daehyun dan kau masih saja bertahan sampai sekarang. Ck! Daehyun sungguh kebal sekali menghadapi mu yang sungguh rusuh menjadi yeoja, atau mungkin Daehyun hanya memanfaatkan mu saja? Haha" ejek Chanyeol dan juga bagian kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol tadi yang sedikit menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

"Yakk! Park Dobi Chanyeol! Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dengan hubungan ku dengang DaeHyunnie? Aku sumpahi kau tidak akan langgeng dengan Chen!" teriak Baekhyun sambil membanting komik yang sedang ia baca, tak perduli komik mahal Sehun itu jika lecet sedikitpun. Dan untung saja keadaan perpustakaan sedang sepi dan juga sedang tidak ada penjaganya.

"Ehem, tuan park dan noona byun bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang tidur dan terganggu dengan suara idiot kalian itu. Dan juga kau Baek, bisakah tidak melempar komik ku?" ucap Sehun yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok dan juga dikedua telinganya bertengger manis sepasang headset yang digunakan untuk mendengar lagu agar dapat mengurangi suara idiot Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pastinya akan bertengkar. Tetapi itu sia-sia saja, suara kedua temannya yang idiot itu masih saja terdengar.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa katamu tadi ha? Aku idiot! Hey lihatlah Chanyeol ini yang idiot bukan aku!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima

"Noona Byun, bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Mimpi apa aku memiliki teman seperti mu" ucap Sehun datar.

"Huh, dasar!" ujar Baekhyun sewot.

Dan akhirnya pun suasana perpustakaan menjadi tenang kembali, setelah Chanyeol sudah kewalahan menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda tadi, lalu Baekhyun yang kembali asik membaca komik dengan tenangnya, dan juga Sehun yang sedang mendengarkan musik yang dijadikannya untuk menampilkan dance di Dies Natalis sekolahnya nanti. Telinga Sehun yang satunya yang tidak ia pasang headset mendengarkan suara langkah kaki dan dia pun membuka matanya, Sehun melihat seorang yeoja dengan paras cantik, manis, sexy dengan rok yang digunakannya mungkin panjangnya sepuluh senti diatas lututnya entahlah Sehun tidak memperdulikan itu dan juga yeoja ini berbeda dengan yeoja manapun yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, yeoja itu sedang berjalan sambil sesekali melihat-lihat ruangan yang berada di sekitarnya. Mata Sehun pun tidak lepas dari yeoja itu, menarik juga pikir Sehun.

"Baek, aku keluar dulu" ucap Sehun kepada Baekhyun

"Hm"

Setelah bilang kepada Baekhyun, akhirnya Sehun pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dan melihat yeoja tadi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok dan juga sedang mendengarkan musik di headset sambil menutup matanya dan juga sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya, mirip seperti pose Sehun tadinya. Akhirnya Sehun pun mendekatinya.

"Ehem, bolehkan aku duduk disini?" tanya Sehun kepada yeoja tadi. Yeoja itu yang sedang menutup matanya pun membuka perlahan dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya silahkan" ucap yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum. Dan see! Sehun pun terpesona akan makhluk imut yang berada di depannya ini.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya kepada mu?" tanya Sehun kepada yeoja tadi. Dan yeoja itu pun melepaskan headsetnya.

"Memangnya ingin beranya apa? Emm.." tanya baik yeoja itu sambil bingung ingin memanggil dengan nama siapa namja yang berada didepannya ini.

"Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun" ucap Sehun sambil menyalurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan jabatan tangan oleh yeoja itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggil ku Jongin" ucap yeoja tersebut yang ternyat bernama Kim Jongin.

'Pas sekali tanggannya saat aku genggam' batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Nama yang indah" puji Sehun, setelah melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Ah, kau berlebihan Sehun-ssi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah tidak juga. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, terdengar buruk sekali" ucap Sehun kepadanya.

"Baiklah Se..hun" balas Jongin agak aneh karena memanggil Sehun barusan.

"Haha kau lucu sekali Jongin" ucapnya lalu menyubit kedua pipi Jongin yang lumayan gembul itu.

.

Dan hanya selang beberapa menit saja Sehun dan Jongin sudah sangat dekat. Dan sekarang tanpa keduanya sadari mereka sudah duduk dan mengobrol bersama kurang lebih sekitar dua jam. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di aula, mungkin efek terlalu bersemangat mengobrol mereka berdua tidak mendengar informasi dari pengeras suara.

"Hahaha.. Sehunna itu sangat lucu sekali. Aduh perutku sakit haha" tawa Jongin sambil menampilkan eyes smilenya itu.

"Itu sungguh memalukan Jong, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Kau tak papa?" tanya Sehun karena Jongin memegangi perutnya itu.

"Ah, ne gweanchanna. Perutku hanya sakit terlau bersemangat tertawa tadi dan eumm.. Aku sedikit lapar sih hehe" tawa Jongin.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya begitulah" ucap Jongin sambil engangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kajja, kita kekantin sekarang. Kau kan anak baru jadi pergi saja dengan ku nanti kau tersesat" ucap Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Jongi dan menariknya menuju ke kantin.

Mereka berdua terasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitar, karen sepi sekali, dimana anak-anak lainnya? Tanya mereka dalam hati.

"Eumm.. Sehunna dimana anak-anak lainnya? Mengapa tidak kelihatan ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jong" balas Sehun.

Dan terjawab lah sudah pertanyaan Jongin tadi, saat ini Sehun dan Jongin sedang melewati aula untuk menuju kantin dan banyak sekali anak-anak yang keluar dari aula disitu.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol. Sehun pun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan ternyata dia ada di depannya dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja manis, siapa lagi kalau bukan yeojachingunya Kim Jongdae atau sering dipanggil Chen.

"Jongie!" teriak Chen saat melihat adiknya sedang berada didepannya bersama Sehun.

"Noona, kau mengenal Jongin?" tanya Sehun kepada Chen.

"Tentulah Hun, Jonginnie adalah adiku" ucap Chen sambil memeluk adiknya itu. Sehun hanya kaget saja dengan ucapan Chen. Jika Jongin adalah adik Chen, dan itu berarti Jongin adiknya Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, pacar Xi Luhan –saudara sehun-.

"Eonni bogoshipoyo~ Aku merindukanmu. Kau kenapa kemarin tidak ada di rumah? Dirumah hanya ada appa, eomma, dan Minseok eonni saja, oh dan juga Luhan gege juga disana, dia memberikan aku seekor anak anjing loh. Ah! Satu lagi XiaoMin juga bertamabah tampan seperti Luge. XiaoMin juga bermanjaan dengan ku. Dan aku merindukan mu tau" ucap kai sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya. XiaoMin atau Xiao MinLu adalah anak Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Hehehe, mian Jongie. Aku sudah tiga hari ini menginap di apartemen Chanyeol" ucap Chen sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Oh iya, kau kan baru pulang dari Jepang jadi tidak tau siapa pun deh kekeke. Ini perkenalkan, Jongie ini Chanyeol, namjachinguku. Dan Channie ini adikku, yang sering aku ceritakan itu lohh" ucap Chen memperkenalkan Kai kepada Chenyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Yak! Eonni, kau menceritakan apa tentang ku? Jangan sampai kau menceritakan keburukan ku!" ucap Jongin kesal.

"Eumm.. Tapi sayangnya aku menceritakan itu semuanya adik ku" ucap Chen sambil mengusap rambut halus Jongin. Rasanya masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat Jongin masih tinggal di Korea bukan di Jepang. Ia memang tinggal selama tiga tahun di Jepang karena pada saat kelas dua junior high school Jongin mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah tari di Jepang sana. Dan memang cita-cita Jongin dari kecil ia ingin menjadi dancer, ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Yak! Eonni!" teriak Jongin begitu keras sampai beberapa siswa lainnya memandangnya.

"Ssstt.. Sudah kajja kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar Jong" ajak Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Eumm.. Kajja, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan eonni ku ini Hun" ucapnya lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yakk! Jonginnie! Kau tidak mengajak apa eoh?! Ck! Dasar" cibir Chen saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun berlalu menuju ke kantin.

"Sudahlah Chennie, kita ke kantin sendiri saja. Biarkan mereka berdua. Eh, aku baru ingat, mengapa Sehun dan Jongin sedekat itu? Apa sebelumnya mereka saling kenal?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Emm benar juga ya, ah entahlah aku tidak memikirkan mereka" sahun Chen

#

#

#

Setelah kejadian dimana Sehun dan Jongin berkenalan lalu Sehun mengajak Jongin pergi ke kantin sekarang mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih sekitaran seminggu yang lalu mereka berkenalan dan sekarang Sehun dan Jongin tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Bagamana tidak setiap istirahat saja Sehun selalu menunggu Jongin didepan kelasnya, karena kelas Sehun dan Jongin bersebelahan, lalu setiap ada kesempata mereka selalu bersama, ke kantin bersama, lalu Jongin juga selalu menunggu Sehun sampai sore demi menemani dan melihat permainan basketnya, begitupun Sehun yang dengan setianya menunggu Jongin yang diberi jam tambahan dancenya meskipun Sehun juga ikut kelas dance. Sekedar info saja Sehun dan Jongin mengikuti kelas dance disaat hari Rabu. Dan sekarang karena sekolahan akan mengadakan Dies Natalis, dan Jongin menampilkan aksi dancenya ia diberi waktu tambahan agar gerakanya lebih apik lagi, dan itu juga membuat Sehun senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Jongin di ruangan latihan dan Sehun pun juga bisa melihat sexy dance Jongin yang sangat memukau. Tetapi satu sisi lainnya Sehun juga kasihan dengan Jongin yang harus latihan, Sehun mengerti pasti keadaan tubuh Jongin sangatlah lelah.

"Jongin, kau tidak lelah apa? Istirahatlah sebentar" ucap Sehun yang sedang melihati Jongin menari sambil duduk mersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk.

"..."

"Jongnie"

"..."

"Baby jonginnie"

"..."

"Huft.." sudah biasa Sehun dibeginikan oleh Jongin jika ia sedang latihan dance. Diajak bicara pun tak pernah dijawab oleh Jongin, Sehun pun juga pernah melempari Jongin dengan botol minuman pun tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Ah mungkin jika dunia ini hancur pun Jongin juga tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jongin!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak karena Jongin masih saja tidak menanggapinya. Karena kesal Sehun pun melakukan 'kegiatan' yang mungkin bisa membuat Jongin menanggapinya.

Greb

"Kyaa!" teriak Jongin karena tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yaa! Jangan teriak begitu, gendang telingaku bisa pecah nanti" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-ucap kedua telinganya.

"Aishh salah sendiri mengagetkan ku" kesal Jongin sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau, salah sendiri tidak menganggapi aku dan juga salah kan dirimu sendiri kau berlatih sambil menutup matamu itu" ucap Sehun tidak mau kalah kepada Jongin.

"Sehuuun~~ kau tau kan aku akan tampil dance di dies natalis sekolah nantinya?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Hemm.. Dan aku pun juga tampil" ucap Sehun datar.

"Kau tau juga kan aku anak baru? Jadi aku ingin menampilkan kan terbaik. Dan juga koreo dance ini agak sulit, ada beberapa bagian yang belum terlalu aku kuasai, dan waktunya pun tinggal menghitung beberapa hari lagi bukan? Aku tidak mau saat aku sudah ada di atas panggung aku menjadi gugup. Percuma saja dong, aku mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah dance di jepang tetapi aku malah menampilkan yang tidak aku inginkan saat acara dies antalais nantinya." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar, lalu ia melatih dancenya kembali. Tetapi Sehun dengan sigap memeluk Jongin dari belakan lagi.

"Sehuun~ ada apa lagi sih?" ucap Jongin kesal karena Sehun terus menahannya agar tidak berlatih dancenya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau kuasai? Mungkin aku bisa mengajari mu" ucap Sehun kepada Jongin sambil merendahkan tubuhnya agar sama tingginya dengan Jongin lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak sempit Jongin. Dan saat itu juga Jongin melihat pantulan Sehun dan dirinya dikaca ruang latihan tersebut. Pipi Jongin merona karena melihat posisi mereka berdua.

"Eumm Sehun aku sedang berkeringat, lepaskan pelukanmu nanti tubuhmu kotor lagi. Bukankah kau tadi sudah membersihkan tubuhmu dan bergati pakaian? Nanti kotor lagi Sehuun~" ucap Jongin dengan nada yang sangat manja sekali.

"Anio, tidak Jongin, tubuhmu itu tidak kotor. Malah semakin kau berkeringan itu semakin kau tampak manis, indah dan tentunya makin sexy sekali. Dan hemm bau vanilla tubuhmu pun semakin kuat sekali" ucap Sehun menggoda Jongin sambil menciumi bau tubuh Jongin di daerah lehernya.

"Eugh~ Sehun jauhkan kepalamu dari leherku, nyaah!" ucap Jongin sambil sedikit mendesah dan berteriak karena leher Jongin terus di ciumi dan sesekali Sehun memberi kecupan disana. Dan Jongin pun memegangi tangan Sehun sambil meremat kedua tangan kekar Sehun yang sedang melingkar di perut Jongin, salahkan juga kepada Jongin yang menggulung rambut panjangnya dan Sehun dapat leluasa menciumi dan mengecupi leher jenjang Jongin dan juga salahkan posisi Jongin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan itu pun semakin memberi akses agar Sehun bisa menciumi dan mengecupi bagian daerah leher Jongin yang belakang.

"Biarkan begini dulu Jong, dan lihatlah bayangan mu di cermin itu, ohh sungguh menggoda sekali" ucap Sehun sambil menggoda Jongin dangan mengusap-usap perut rata Jongin.

"Euggh, Hunnie~ lepaskan bagaimana jika ada yang melihat eoh? Nyaah! Sehuniehh~!" teriakan campur desahan Jongin menggema di seluruh ruangan dance tersebut, ah untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara.

"Gweanchana, ruangan ini kan kedap suara dan ini sudah jam lima sore Jong, tidak mungkin ada orang disini selain kita hmm" ucap Sehun lalu dengan cepatnya mencium pipi Jongin.

Cup

"Sehuunn~~ jangan menggoda ku terus" ucap Jongin kesal dan itu terbukti dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk dan Jongin juga mengepoutkan bibirnya. Sekarang musik pengiring dance Jongin memang sudah selesai dari tadi, dan keadaan ruang dance memanglah sepi. Karena ruangan dance terdapat di lantai dua sekolahan dan tempatnya pun di paling ujung lorong. Jika ramai pun hanya jika sedang ada kelas dance saja.

"Maka dari itu jika kau tidak ingin aku goda lagi jangan mengacuhkan aku saat aku paggil seperti tadi, arra?" ucap Sehun yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin kekanan kiri sambil tetap memeluknya dari belakang dan sudah mengakhiri acara 'menciumi dan mengecupi' leher menggoda Jongin.

"Humm, arraseo Sehun yang tampan" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sesudah ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap ke Sehun.

Ceklek.

"Kau mendengarnya? Suara apa itu Hun?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Jong" jawabnya dan juga sambil melihat sekitar. Tetapi Sehun menemukan bayangan yang menjauh dari pintu ruangan dance itu.

#

#

**#**

**-TBC-**

Fiuhh~~ akhirnya selesai juga 'Hun In Love Chapter 1'nya, hehe :D

Adakah typo yang buat kalian terganggu saat baca? Terus kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, tolong maafkan saya/.\

Oiya hampir lupa, ini aku buat ff karena terispirasi dari video klipnya 'BTS – BOY IN LUV' ceritanya hampir sama kayak videonya itu, hehe.

Untuk chapter yang akan datang atau mungkin cerita yang lainnya, harap tunggu saja yap. Oh satu lagi, apa kalian suka sama VMIN couple? Kalau iya aku akan ngepublish ff mereka^^

Dan juga jangan lupa review ff ku ini di kolom dibawah situ ya. Kritik? Saran? Pujian/? Aku terima semuanya hehe.

Yasudah, sampai disini dulu yaa~~ Annyeong!

_With love BANG95z, HunKai, VMin^^_


End file.
